Parahuman Characters
The following alphabetical list is of minor and briefly mentioned characters found in the parahumans series. These characters played a small to no role in the main plotlines. This page is for minor parahuman characters. For other characters, see Minor Characters. Aerobat A hero and former member of the Baltimore Protectorate. Ala A young member of the Fallen. Abilities and Powers Had a powerful shaker ability. Anomaly Anomaly is a member of the Chicago Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Anomaly has the ability to create beachball-sized black spheres. He can use these spheres to light his way in the dark and draw people towards them. Bearach Bearach is a member of the Chicago Wards. History Following Leviathan's attack on Brockton Bay, Bearach put in for vacation. Tecton said that he thought that Bearach was feeling the pressure and was looking for a good excuse to miss the next Endbringer fight. Tecton said that he told him that he wasn't forced to come on the missions, but that Bearach felt compelled to defend others. Blesk Blesk is a yellow skinned member of The Irregulars. History Recruited into The Irregulars, but later became a mutineer to attack the staff of Cauldron, who'd made him a Case 53.“Brick took the guy Blesk brained against the wall, um. It was the clairvoyant, the doormaker, hurt, the Doctor. Brickhaus, Magnaat, Munstro, they made it inside. The others got shot down in the stairwell. Um. There was a guy with glasses, and five teenagers who looked a lot like him, only without glasses. Ordinary looking, pretty much. Alexandria…” - Excerpt from Venom 29.6 Abilities and Powers Can teleport, possibly among other things.There was a tearing sound, a wet crack. One of the deviants had appeared beside her. Yellow skinned, with bruising in the recesses of his face, arms and hands. He smiled, his teeth narrow like a fish’s. He withdrew his hand, and Doormaker crumpled to the ground, limp as a rag doll, blood running from his forehead where his head had been smashed against the wall. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Boundless A former member of Reach. He died before Gold Morning.Boundless died before Gold Morning - Excerpt from Infrared 19.d Burnish Burnish is a superhero. She fought the Machine Army, met Dot, and was friends to some degree with Ratcatcher. Abilites Weird Blaster Power Buzzer Buzzer or Earl was a resident of the Parahuman Asylum. He had an always on power that produced a sound loud enough to cause permanent ear damage.Earl had had an always-on power that produced an abrasive noise at volumes loud enough to cause permanent ear damage, audible from halfway across the city. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.11 Carnal Carnal is a supervillian. Background Carnal thought that he had a place on the Slaughterhouse Nine and approached them, only to fail their tests. He and Prophet were then made into an amalgamated cape by Bonesaw.Interlude 11h Abilities Carnal is described as a durable healer, whose healing factor accelerates by bathing in blood.Interlude 11h Chasmal Chasmal is a member of Advance Guard. Appearance Normal custom Advance Guard costume. Abilities and Powers He can push things out of phase with reality, altering their properties.I saw the distorted space before I saw Capricorn, Vista, and Chasmal. Capricorn had one of his stone constructions over his shoulder, something that looked like a coffin, but was obviously made of Tristan’s power, with hooks and such. Interestingly, though it looked like the sort of heavy something that would have required Tristan’s attention, it was Byron in the blue armor who was hauling it, holding up the thicker, wider upper end, with the bottom end dragging in the path behind him. Vista was shortening their path. Chasmal would be making the coffin and the person inside light enough for Byron to drag, while simultaneously phasing Mama Mathers partially out of reality. He had a costume that sported Advance Guard’s geometric future aesthetic with a deep blue color scheme with orange trim. The aesthetic and design seemed to be intended at invoking the dark, vigilante style. I was really hoping that a measure like that would sever her connection to others, for any point in time that she woke up. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.6 Likely can use his power long term.Pitch 6.8 History Chasmal took part in the Mathers Compound Assault. He was later killed by the Leper in the attack on Teachers base. Chort Chort is a member of The Fallen. Appearance Wolf pelt with goat horns on it. Abilities and Powers Possesses a "perfect" brute power, don't touch.Interlude 15.z II‎ History Had somehow been acquired by Mama Mathers Trivia *Chorts are demonic embodiments of evil, primarily slavic found throughout different cultures. Deferent Independent cape, a hero turned rogue creating memorial pillars in The City. Egesa Egesa is a Case 53. Background While his specific story is not known he was illegally held by Cauldron before he was freed by the Simurgh.Migration 17.4 Appearance Egesa is a Case 53. He is described as a man with a neck three times the usual length and a gnarled hump on his back that is plated with armor. His arms split in two at the elbow, with one set hands and one set of limbs that ended with built-in scythes.Migration 17.4 Epeios Epeios is a computer tinker of Tattletale's acquaintance. Their relationship was apparently quite complicated.He’d been a friend once, or he had pretended to be, and she had let him pretend. - Interlude 10.x II Epeios was responsible for the virus that the Undersiders used on their raid of the Brockton Bay Wards headquarters, which Dragon had little difficulty with.“You tried to steal official data, and you put a virus on my system. Epeios’ work, I believe. I’m more insulted by the fact that you went to that hack than I am about the virus.” - Parasite 10.4 Little else is know about him. He survived Gold Morning, and subsequently was hired by Deathchester as a countermeasure for Lookout.From Within 16.5 Epeios also provided software for The Wardens, although it was somewhat unreliable.Radiation 18.2 Fathom An Indian parahuman who could displace things into and out of a dimension filled with water. His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 alongside Kismet and Particulate, wandered off somewhere. Fen A seemingly young and definitely heroic horned Case 53 that was murdered by the Fallen in Arizona. She and Peat were partners. “Boy and a girl. Case fifty-threes. Arizona. Peat and Fen. They showed up in a few cities, did some stunts, hero-ish. Junior level stuff. But they were juniors, we think.” “I know the story,” Rain said. “They were terrified of vehicles and they hated the idea of the PRT. They had a lot of peculiarities. They couldn’t stay in one place for long. Communities pulled together. It was a really cool thing, they’d get motel rooms paid for by fans, they had tutors come to visit. There was talk of trying to get them into the school system. It was tricky because they were tricky.” Rain nodded. “It was a really cool thing,” Sveta said. “There were blogs that followed them, and they were really positive. There was art drawn of them- I really liked that. A couple of times a week there would be articles talking about how they were doing something new and better and it was a step forward.” “I knew some of it,” Rain said. “You should know all of it. There was a time in my life when I could only vicariously enjoy those sorts of things, and I’d wake up and I’d tell myself I would check the blog after lunch and I would check the art page after dinner, and that was the sort of thing that helped me get through the days. Weld stuff was first thing. There were others. But Peat and Fen were big.” “I know,” Rain said. “They went down the wrong stretch of road and some Fallen jackasses on motorcycles thought they’d get a good reaction from people by holding the pair down and taking a chainsaw to their horns. To decorate their fucking helmets!” Rain nodded, averting his eyes. “Knife marks suggested someone tried to cut off one of their faces to wear it as a mask. You can imagine how I felt,” Sveta said. She moved her hair, showing the edge of her face, the mass of pencil-thin black tendrils behind it. “Since I’m only a mask and an assortment of lethal weapons. You can imagine how I felt, when instead of my daily pick-me up I got the news that they’d died from loss of their horns.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.7 Trivia *Their name was an old english word for swamp. Garnett Garnett is a member of the Chicago Wards.Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 Their power is unknown. Glyph‏ Abilities and Powers Mentioned as one of the Guild front line combatants, along with Dragon, Defiant, their associated Dragon's Teeth and Narwhal.I could see Narwhal, standing off to one side, two of the Dragon’s Teeth flanking her. Masamune wasn’t present, but from what I knew of the guy, he wasn’t even close to being a front-lines combatant. They’d recruited him from the ruined area of Japan, a somewhat crazed hermit, and gave him work in figuring out how to mass produce their stuff without the maintenance issues snowballing out of control, like tinker tech tended to do in large quantities. Thanks to him, they had the Dragon’s Teeth, they had the combat engines and they had top of the line gear for various members of the Protectorate and Wards. Of the other members of the Guild, the only other one who could theoretically be on the front lines of the fight would be Glyph. I could only assume she was somewhere close. - Exerpt from Sting 26.2 History Participated in the fight against the Slaughterhouse 9000. Trivia *The Author created a non-canon character Eulogy that fought using words.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 16.x This is not the same character, despite fandom speculation. Genoscythe‎ A sexual predator whose proclivities necessitate the phrase "Contact lens condoms". Abilities and Powers He could transform his arms into razor-sharp limbs evocative of his moniker.Genoscythe Changer, created scythe blades out of hands - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow.Weapon Horror - Change into an amorphous horror of natural and melee weapons. Dealing damage and rampaging fills a rage bar, with the parahuman gaining additional changes and benefits while in the rage form. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow History Background Likely had a natural Changer trigger. Gold Morning Did not survive the four day event.Psycho Gecko: And best of all, Genoscythe the Eyeraper survived! Woohoo! Contact lens condoms for everybody! wildbow: He bit it. Word of god. - Conversation with Wildbow on Speck 30.6 Trivia *Much like Mlekk and Blue Bomber, Genoscythe is of semi canonical status as he specifically is a joke character created by Psychogecko that took off among the community, to the chagrin of Wildbow.este_hombre: Other than the obvious "Genoscythe the Eyeraper"? Probably Clockblocker. Wildbow: Not a Worm cape. Fan stuff. ThirdFloorGreg:NuhUh. You said Word of God, no takesies-backsies! Wildbow: He bit it and still isn't canon. - conversation on Reddit with Wildbow Granholme A Protectorate tinker out in texas, city unspecified, that provides Protectorate and other allied tinkers with some of her crystal chips which provide a hige boost to processing.What’s this crystal?” Chariot asked. “3D computer chip. Uses light instead of electrical current. They’re made by this Protectorate tinker down in Texas. She gets funding to produce a set number every month, in addition to her regular pay. So long as you’re in the program, you can put in an order for her stuff, with the specs you want.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.4 Trivia *Granholme means a jumble of mismatched pieces assembled into a new whole, whoch doesn't necessarily work. See also klug. *She is an example of a resource tinker.Resource Tinkers ... Granholme (Tinkerings have rare crystal cores) - TINKERS 2.0, document by Wildbow. Gunnery Anne Gunnery Anne was a member of Advance Guard who was killed in a fight against the Titans. She was a trainer of the group. She had a Trump ability which allowed her to increase the range of other capes abilities.At the other end of the line, capes with short ranged abilities were getting help from Gunnery Anne, one of Advance Guard’s backline capes, who handled the training of their rookies. She added range to all abilities, turning strikers into blasters. Some Master minions even translated, rust spiders with fifty twitching, spindly limbs getting a brief touch from her before leaping hundreds of feet to where Titan Skadi was embroiled with the long glowing tendrils of a shaker effect. They offered a constant barrage of fire, point blank attacks extending for hundreds of feet to scour and carve into Oberon’s back and sides. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.6 Hiemal/Jotun II Jotun II is the second Jotun to be named.Another parahuman named Jotun died in the Battle against Leviathan. Hiemal is a possible alternate name.Cell 22.2 History Jotun was a local cape in Anchorage.“Jotunn was a local in Anchorage, apparently, but last year he made a stab at taking over Anchorage, trying to emulate Brockton Bay, and he failed. If I remember right, it’s part of the reason the paperwork for the department was put into motion. He was sighted in the vicinity of Fairbanks, but hasn’t been heard from in months. That leaves only…” - PRT Quest Tried to take over Anchorage, Alaska in an attempt to emulate the situation in Brockton Bay. Failed but killed several people.Cell 22.2 He was last seen in the nearby town of Fairbanks. His exploits fast tracked the creation of the Anchorage department. Heith Anders Heith Anders is the wife of Max Anders, mother of Theo Anders and cousin of, and guardian to, Jessica Biermann and Nessa Biermann. Was killed in a Skirmish with The Teeth when they were originally in Brockton Bay“Heith.” Justin sighed. Heith was Fenja and Menja’s cousin and guardian, Kaiser’s first wife, killed in a turf war with the Teeth, back in the old days of Brockton Bay. She has powers after all. Somehow, all of this would be easier if he could believe that Theo was illegitimate. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y Heith is described as a "size changer protected by a personal distortion field",Heith - Size changer protected by personal distortion field - E88 Wildbow's Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow somewhat like her two charges. Jacked Jacked or Roos was a resident of the Parahuman Asylum. He was a Tinker who had replaced his arms with cybernetic implants, which backfired on him when he got hurt in a fight and became unable to repair them.Sveta asked about Roos, AKA ‘Jacked’, who had surgically removed his own body parts to implant hypermuscular cyborg replacements, and did just fine for himself until he got hurt in a fight. He’d left the hospital after weeks, which had been enough time for the natural degradation of tinker stuff over time to ruin his implanted parts. With broken parts he hadn’t been able to collect materials or earn cash to buy the materials, couldn’t keep up with tinkering. His health had suffered, and he’d ended up at the Asylum, trying to get stable so he could get back on his feet, literally. I told her he’d passed. Even with the hospital’s help, he hadn’t bounced back. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.11 Jamestowner Abilities and Powers Jamestowner is described as a radiation blaster that can focus effects to turn individuals into mutants that were docile toward him, but driven by cannibalistic hunger and the fear of being irradiated further.Jamestown{sic} Radiation blaster, could focus effects to turn individuals into docile (to him) mutants, driven largely by cannibalistic hunger and fear of being irradiated further. - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. He may actually be a tinker.“Someone’s doing their level best to make their own Endbringer.” ... “Yes. There’s also any number of megalomaniac tinkers out there who might have tried something. Bonesaw, Rattenfänger, Jamestowner, Blasto, Mosaic, Monstrum, some non-tinkers like Chrysalis and Nilbog, bunch of others.” - Exerpt from Queen 18.1 History When talking to the other Undersiders about her two theories regarding Echidna, Tattletale mentioned that Jamestowner alongside other megalomaniac Tinkers that might have tried something but that their powers didn't fit the scenario well. Trivia *There is some confusion if he is a radiation blaster or a tinker who works with radiation. The wikia staff has decided on the former. Jiǎ A tinker who worked for the Yàngbǎn, creating simulations for them to practice in, among other technology.A small handful of individuals in the C.U.I. hadn’t been brought onto the group. Null, the cape who made the Yàngbǎn possible, was independent. He couldn’t be a part of the whole. Others included Tōng Líng Tǎ, who had a power that was too slow to use, not worth the fractional decrease in power that came with including her in the network, Shén yù, the strategist, and Jiǎ, the tinker that supplied the C.U.I. with its devices, including the simulations for the drills. - Excerpt from Interlude 23 his powers were considered too valuable to share among the group.Jia is a simulation architect. - reddit comment by Wildbow. He is also responsible for creating the fractal palace for the royal family to confuse would-be infiltrators.Beside him was Jiǎ, the imperial family’s tinker, and surely the individual who had set up the kaleidoscope effect, throwing off would-be assassins and intruders. - Excerpt from Speck 30.3 Jotun Jotun was a parahuman who participated in the Leviathan fight. He is a clustermate of Ixnay. History Alongside Alabaster and Dauntless, he was thrown into the center of a time-distortion bubble by Leviathan, where he was caught, unable to make his exit fast enough to avoid being frozen in time.Extermination 8.3 After for years and prolonged battle he gets released by March to be immediately lobotomised and drained of power.Heavens 12.all Kazikli Bey Kazikli Bey is a parahuman. Kazikli Bey was one of the three faces taken by Tohu during the Endbringer's first appearance in Bucharest, Romania on December 19th, 2012. Appearance Kazikli Bey wears a red helmet and red gauntlets. Abilities and Powers Kazikli Bey is an aerokinetic that is capable of forming whirlwinds and slicing people with air compressed into razorlike ribbons.Scarab 25.6 Trivia *His name comes from the name given to Vlad the Impaler, an important inspirational figure in the myth of Dracula, by his enemies the Ottoman Turks. It means "Impaler Prince." Kismet A "balance thinker". Killed by the Thanda in Crushed 24.3. He wore a white robe with a hard, faceless mask that had only slits for the eyes. Knot Knot, also known as Prisoner 603 and Prisoner 604, was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. Knot was a Case 70: two capes sharing one body. Personality According to Dragon, Knot has a cognitive impairment and a childlike mentality. History When Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that Knot had gotten a role as the heavy hitter and enforcer for Prisoner 390 despite their cognitive impairment.Interlude 10.5 Kudzu A self-duplicating Master.Masters in the Protectorate Gordeox:There is also Kudzu (the duplicator in the Echidna fight) and Gallant (kind of). Wildbow: Yes on both counts. - Wildbow on Reddit Possibly a member of the New York Protectorate. Appearance & Personality An Asian woman, she was an extremely skilled fighter,I was fighting a duplicator. Another Kudzu, like the one I’d killed earlier, unless there was another Asian duplicator with a Japanese-sounding name. She was vulnerable, but she knew how to fight. Better than I did. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.5 who was psychologically incapable of exploiting it to its limits.Kudzu Self-replication cape, clones could self-replicate. Reined in by psychological drawback. - Parahuman List, Bolded edit by Wildbow History She was apparently known to Jouster.The capes caught up to her. One murmured, “Kudzu.” “…s not her, Jouster,” another said. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.5 Participated in the Echidna fight and was captured and cloned by Echidna. It is unknown if she survived the event. Trivia *Cannot replicate others, this ability was showcased by a warped instance created by an S-Class threat.Kudzu was a self-replicator. It was only a variation on her power that let her clone Echidna. - Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net Lizard Prince Lizard Prince ''', also known as Prisoner 602, was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. History When Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that he, Lizard Prince, had died. She contacted the PRT with the news and notified his victims.Interlude 10.5 Lucky Break Lucky Break was a teenage cape who Gilpatrick knew and felt responsible for. He fell in with a bad crowd, entered a relationship with the significantly older villain Pirouette, and ended up being murdered and stuffed into a barrel full of concrete.Interlude 19.b IIInterlude 19.c II Mapwright Clairvoyant member of Advance Guard who can share her intel with people she touches in a pink flash. She was able to transfer some information about Teacher's Compound before disappearing alongside Wardens' first wave.Dying 15.1 Murderbeam Murderbeam, also known as Prisoner 605, was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. History When Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that while Murderbeam was feared outside of the prison the residents inside the prison did not. She believed that he would not survive the week and the thought disappointed her because she hoped that Prisoner 550 would reach out and support him.Interlude 10.5 Neils Baru Parahuman warlord in Egypt mentioned to have struck Europe. '''World News: Warlord Hits Egypt :Parahuman warlord Neils Baru hit Europe in an unprecedented attack with minimal warning. The event might be relating to a shift in the balance of power, following recent attacks, forcing certain warlords into conflict with one another, pushing Neils Baru out of his home territory and into invasion... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p54 Nayet Nayet is the sister of Dimi. She was injured upon trying to save her sibling after they fell. She was given a vial by Cauldron, and was killed as a result. Null The first member of the Yàngbǎn, presumably by order of importance. His power made the Yàngbǎn possible; essentially the creation of artificial Clusters, and he was one of the few members whose powers could not be shared amongst the group.A small handful of individuals in the C.U.I. hadn't been brought onto the group. Null, the cape who made the Yàngbǎn possible, was independent. He couldn't be a part of the whole. - Interlude 23 He was also capable of remotely rescinding the powers of Yàngbǎn members, but they needed to contact him to do so.If I didn't think Null would rescind my powers, I'd kill you here and now. Reluctantly, still stewing with anger, he obeyed ... He didn't have much time before the Yàngbǎn found a free moment to contact Null and rescind his powers. Maybe they were calling already. Maybe the electromagnetic radiation in the area would block the call. - Interlude 23 One Is the "brainwashing-capable thinker"One - '''Brainwashing-capable thinker' - Yangban'' - Parahuman list, bolded edit by Wildbow of the Yàngbǎn. Responsible from maintaining the cohesiveness of the Chinese military team and of the CUI society.Wildbow on IRC, archived on Spacebattles Particulate An Indian "dust tinker". His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Hated Phir Se. Appearance & Equipment Particulate carried a scanning device and a gun that reduced things to dust. The gun was ineffective on Behemoth and could only fire three shots, but it carved a tunnel three feet wide and he was able to modify it into a one-time detonation after its battery ran out. He was bald, had a narrow head and wore goggles with a face mask that clung to him, outlining every detail of his face and mouth. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 and Crushed 24.4. The Player Thinker active during the early years of the PRT. *Major financial malfeasance (ie. using Thinker powers to scam the system) - Wildbow on Reddit The cooperation between agencies needed to bring him down inspired the creation of Watchdog.Case four was The Player, an early Thinker mastermind who had required some greater cooperation across multiple agencies to root out. Later on, The Player would be a case-in-point for the formation of Watchdog and its core purpose. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 Peat A seemingly young and definitely heroic horned Case 53 boy that was murdered by the Fallen in Arizona. He and Fen were partners. Prolapse Prolapse is a parahuman who was collected by Glaistig Uaine who named him with the epithet 'tortures son'. Abilities and Powers He is described as having biokinetic durability and size as well as the ability to turn individuals inside out with a touch.Prolapse Biokinetic durability, size, touch turned individuals inside out. - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. Prong (Mercenary) Prong is a mercenary who was involved with Cradle and his army. Appearance Prong wore an ox skull mask, and Kevlar body armor.“Yes. Or one on the far left, ox skull. Prong.” “Don’t know him,” I said, noting the soldier with an ox skull mask that looked like it obscured his peripheral vision, with the way the skull and his own eyes lined up. He wore a heavy coat over what might have been body armor. Bulky kevlar, not fancy costume armor panels. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.8 Abilities and Powers Prong has enhanced strength, as well as a shaker power that allows him to create spears of light that can impale people and carry them off into the horizon.“Brute tough, but you can wear that down. Or use Foil’s power and ignore it. Wanted to hire him once, he said no, he was busy, so fuck him. The-” She stopped. Her face was shiny with sweat. Rachel brushed a mittened hand over her upper face to move hair away, not really as delicate in the operation as I imagined ninety-nine percent of the population would be. “-The schtick is ‘you mess with the bull, get the horns’. Curved spikes of light. Spear you like a- like a spear. And carry you back and away. Impales you to a wall with one spike then stabs you ten times with the other, or he just pushes you back out and away. Extends the spike out past the horizon.” - Excerpt from Heavens 12.8 Trivia *There is another cape called Prong, who is a member of Advance Guard. Prophet A regenerator who believed he was Jesus. Combined with Carnal by Bonesaw to create the centaur-like Pagoda.Interlude 11h Ramrod Ramrod is a parahuman criminal. Personality Dragon described him as "a very laid back and unruffable individual" and "a calming influence" based on his psych reports.Prisoner 606, Ramrod. Now member of Cell Block X's inner circle. To be expected. She'd placed him there with the idea that he would become just that. His psych evaluation from the courtroom suggested he was a very laid back and unruffable individual. It was her intention that he would have a calming influence on the others in his block. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 History Ramrod was a criminal with a partner named Fleece. He was tracked down by police and arrested for murder with intent by the heroes. After year-long legal proceedings, both villains were both sentenced to the Birdcage, but they were broken out by Madcap before they could arrive there. The incident drove Battery to become a hero.Interlude 12.5 At some point he was recaptured. He was imprisoned in the Birdcage as Prisoner 606 and was placed in Cell Block X, where he became a member of the block's inner circle. Reynard Reynard was a member of the Boston Wards who wore a fox mask. His only appearance was meeting with some kids in a park along with some other Wards, at a community outreach event Weaver attended. Reynard likely gets his name from the European fable character Reynard, an anthropomorphized trickster fox.Drone 23.4 Snaggletooth Snaggletooth was a cape hired by Cradle to investigate the dream room that he and his cluster experienced every night, as they had some sort of dream based ability. Unfortunately for her, she was attacked by whatever resided in the dream room,Interlude 5d II eaten by it.Heavens 12.f Her body was rendered brain dead by the experience.Heavens 12.2 Squint Squint is a Thinker Cape first mentioned in Glow-worm P.1 by Point_Me_@_The_Sky. Powers and Abilities His powers and abilities consist of seeing contraband and, possibly, other hazards. Stardust Stardust was a member of the Chicago Protectorate. History Stardust graduated from the Chicago Wards to the Chicago Protectorate three years prior to Weaver joining the Chicago Wards and died around two years later. Stinger Stinger is a supervillain operating in California."Stinger, Pestilence?" Vista suggested. Clockblocker spun himself around in the chair and punched the names into the computer, "Taken. Stinger is some villain in California with power armor, a jetpack and homing missiles, and Pestilence is a creepy psycho in London." "Skitter?" Gallant put the name out there. There was a clatter of keys as Clockblocker checked, "It's not taken." - Interlude 3 Abilities and Powers Stinger is a Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.Stinger / Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.- Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow History When choosing a name for Skitter, the Brockton Bay Wards considered the name Stinger before discovering that the name had already been claimed. At some point, some of Stinger's technology was confiscated by the PRT. The design was repurposed by Dragon and Defiant to create a flight pack for Weaver.The wings are a modification of technology that was confiscated from a cape called Stinger. Missile themed, not wasps and bees. They've got a venting-exhaust system we repurposed. - Drone 23.5 Scanner Scanner is the closest to a telepath that is available in Worm. In conjunction with Clairvoyant, Doormaker and Screen he was able to read Endbringers and humans across worlds. ‘Scanner’ and ‘Screen’. Not hers. Teacher’s students. Loaners, part and parcel of her ‘payment’ for Khonsu. ... And with Scanner, she could read them. Draw conclusions as to their thoughts, their brain patterns. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 It is unknown what he is able to do on his own. Screen Could stave off Thinker headaches, ‘Scanner’ and ‘Screen’. Not hers. Teacher’s students. Loaners, part and parcel of her ‘payment’ for Khonsu. ... But the drawbacks made it impossible for her to use the service. Until now. Screen was a means of absorbing the drawbacks, allowing communication between the people in two-six-five’s network. He took the brunt of the images, allowed her to focus more readily, a router of sorts. He allowed Doormaker to handle requests without it taking her attention off what she was viewing. It meant the Doctor was lucid, recovering with every second. She could spy on everyone. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Unknown what he can do with trigger visions. Spell Spell was a member of Auzure. He died during the attack on Teacher's base. Subject 3016 Subject 3016 is a Case 53. Appearance Subject 3016 has a shaggy beard and long, greasy hair. He mutated after drinking a Cauldron vial, with featureless gray planes in the area between his pelvis and his right foot, an area of his stomach, around an eye, and his left arm. Abilities and Powers Subject 3016 is capable of manifesting the missing parts of his body from various dimensions, resulting in more powerful attacks. In his battle with the Number Man, Subject 3016 obliterated concrete and steel with a single attack, as if he had leveraged every possible version of himself that was in the basement and drawing them together into one coordinated strike. History He stated that he had a wife and children. Subject 3016 was "collected" from his world by Cauldron agents, forced to drink a Cauldron vial, and contained on the fourth floor of the Cauldron headquarters. When he attempted to escape in conjunction with subject 2990, the Number Man was alerted and stopped him.Interlude 21.x Two Two was one of the Yàngbǎn's most valuable members.Two’s power enhanced other powers. Refracted throughout the Yàngbǎn, it was what allowed them to have sixty powers at one fifth of the strength instead of sixty at one sixtieth. - Excerpt from Speck 30.3 Her ability to magnify the powers of parahumans in close proximity - the "second path" - allowed them to magnify each others' powers when shared among them, in a feedback loop of self-reinforcement.He felt a rush, just being part of the unit. Being a part of a maneuver that let them cut through a burning ruin of a building with the ease they had. Some of that rush, he knew, was the second path. Magnification of powers. Two wasn't present, she was too valuable to risk losing, but they still shared her power between them. Each of them had a sliver of her ability to enhance the powers of those nearby. It was the reason their powers worked to the degree that they did, a feedback loop in power augmentation across their whole unit.-Interlude 23 Vornehm Vornehm (German for "genteel") is the leader of the German team The Meisters by the time of Gold Morning.King of Hearts was the only person of any meaningful rank who spoke the same language I did and who wasn’t mobilizing to leave. The leader of the Meisters, Vornehm, was giving orders in German. A scary-looking Master class cape with an army of clay men carrying tinker weapons was ordering other people around with the same harsh voice he was commanding his own troops. - ExcerptfromVenom 29.1 Trivia *'Vornehm' is an adjective which on its own is not a typical naming choice in German. Wieldmaiden Wieldmaiden is a member of the Guild, and the cape who successfully captured Sveta.Interlude 13.z Whimper Whimper is a parahuman that was sentenced to the Birdcage. History Whimper was sentenced to the Birdcage where he was then assigned to Block W under Marquis. He oversaw an auction between inmates over items in the supply drop. He showed Marquis three books. *